Specially designed pants have been constructed for a variety of athletic activities, including running, rollerblading, skating and biking. While performing such sporting activities, it is often useful for athletes to carry items such as medicines, keys, money, sunglasses, energy bars or energy packets. For this purpose, an athlete will frequently wear a jersey having pockets for carrying such items, or will wear a pouch attached to his or her waist by a strap.
Pockets on jerseys, however, can restrict movement during sporting activities and items in jersey pockets tend to bounce against the athlete causing a degradation in performance. Further, athletes will often perform sports without wearing a jersey due to the high ambient temperature or to the restrictions in movement caused by jerseys. Further, pouches can affect the athletes' aerodynamics and can hinder movement during sports, disadvantageously affecting performance. Therefore, many athletic pants incorporate one or more pockets for holding items.
Pockets in athletic pants are of several types. Some pockets hold items between the outer layer of the pants and the athlete's skin. These pockets can cause the items to chafe during the sporting activity. Further, nutritional items can melt due to excessive heat generated by the athlete's body during the activity.
Other pockets in athletic pants are attached externally to the outer layer of the pants. These pockets tend to catch air during the athletic activity and, thus, degrade the athletes' performance. Further, items held by some external pockets tend to bounce excessively during the activity further affecting the athlete's performance. Also, item held by conventional pockets are difficult to retrieve, especially while performing activities involving running or jogging.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to have athletic pants that incorporate a pocket for carrying items, where the pocket does not subject the items to the extra heat generated by the athlete's body, that offer minimal resistance to air, and that minimize how much bounce the items are subjected to during the athletic activities. It would also be advantageous to have athletic pants that incorporate a pocket that allows for easy, convenient retrieval of items, particularly while performing athletic activities.